How will we Survive?
by ThisIsNotAScript
Summary: Sunbeam has had a rough past, but was saved by some friends that cared. Now, she is fighting in a war that seems to be a reminder of everything she could have done before Optimums reached out to her, but that she ran away from. She decided to not run anymore, but what is happening now that she's staying to fight? -COMPLETE-
1. Prologue

**Hello! I do not own Transformers, I only own Sunbeam. Some parts of this story may not be spot on when compared to the movie, but I am trying my best. I've altered the story line to fit with the new characters I'm going to be using, and I don't have the means to watch the movie again and again right now to make sure the original characters lines are always spot on. Besides that, I might also change some parts of the story entirely, just to see how it changes the bonding process between everyone. Enjoy!**

Sunbeam sprinted for the pods, Ratchet urging her on through their commline. She almost didn't make it, but her friend reached out and pulled her inside just before the pod closed and was launched.

She shook in his arms, losing Ratchet's voice as all commlines went offline. "How will we survive this?"

" _I'm not sure, but we will."_

Something hit their pod, and they blacked out.

 **NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! I do not own Transformers, I only own Sunbeam, and Amy, and Amy's ma. NO FLAMES!**

Two yellow cars pulled up into the car dealership. One had black racing stripes, and the other had graffiti spray painted all over it's paint job.

While looking around the parking lot and waiting, Sunbeam told Bee over their commline, " _Last night someone added the words, "SLUT" on my trunk."_

" _We'll get it washed off soon."_

" _Not my point. My point is that, first of all, I somehow just seem like the perfect canvass for some teens to spray paint on, and second, that half of the words on me are true."_

" _SLUT"_ was only one word of many. Others included " _WHORE", "JUNK", "USELESS",_ and " _THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID."_

" _Some teens wrote those words on you, but that doesn't make them true, Sun."_

" _You've heard the stories about what I did, and who I was before Optimus and Ratchet found me, Bee."_

" _Your past doesn't define you."_ He said it the same as how he said it to himself at night, to reassure himself that what he'd done in the past was staying there, and that it didn't define him. It didn't reassure him, and it didn't reassure her.

The boy, Sam Witwicky, caught sight of Bumblebee. Who could blame him? Bee was the only good looking car in this place, especially next to her vandalised paint.

He ran a sweaty, greasy hand over Bee's hood. "This one's not bad, it's got racing stripes."

The owner of the place, Bobby B, nodded. "Yep, this one's got-? Wait, I don't remember no car with racing stripes. _Phil!_ Where'd this car come from?!"

One of the employees looked up from his phone. "I don't know boss! I ain't never seen that car before in my life!"

Bobby B turned back to his customers with a grin that looked borderline scary. "Well, considering the nature of the vehicle, with the custom paint job and-"

"But it's faded." Sam cut in. Sunbeam inwardly grinned. _Nice catch, human._

"Yeah," Bobby B stuttered. "B-But it's custom."

"So, it's custom faded?"

"This is your first car, wouldn't expect you to understand." Bobby B turned to Mr. Witwicky. "Five thousand."

Mr. Witwicky frowned and shook his head. "No. I'm not payin' over four."

Then, another car pulled into the dealership and parked by the Witwicky's car. A woman and her daughter got out.

The woman looked normal, as far as humans go, but her daughter had rainbow dyed hair, bright green eyes, pale skin and freckles all over her skin. And that girl was showing a quite a bit of skin. She wore a crop top, short jean shorts splattered with paint, pink flip flops, and she had lots of body piercings.

"Ma, these cars suck! The only one worth glancing at is the Camaro, but that kid is already looking at it!"

Her mother looked down at her short daughter, "You'll manage to find something. Last night you were saying how much you wanted to find a car that would become a good project to work on, make it your own? What changed?"

She folded her arms and sighed. "Nothing. Just, Justin kept telling me that if I got another project to work on, he'd dump me."

"Amy, you know I don't like to interfere with your love life, sweetie, but Justin shouldn't be the one to make these decisions for you."

Sunbeam's interest perked up as the girl scanned the cars, but deflated when she saw her and grimanced. "That car looks like something one of those girls that've dated Trenton would have owned but left in an ally; and everyone from school left their mark on it at one time or another."

Her mom looked. "That yellow one next to the Camaro? But it looks like it could've been nice at one point."

"Not the point Ma."

The dealership owner had just caught sight of the potential customers when Bumblebee ruined the moment by playing a frequency that blew all of the cars windows to shards.

Bobby turned to Sam and his father, "Four thousand!"

The girl turned to her mom. "Guess we don't have a choice. Graffiti car it is."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! Warning-there is some slight language in this chapter. I do not own Transformers, only Sunbeam, Amy and Annie, and Mrs. Turnner. NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

Sunbeam found it funny that Amy Turnner, the girl who was driving her home, pulled up into the driveway directly across from the Witwicky's household, where Bumblebee was parked in the front driveway. What are the chances?

Amy went in through the front door. Sunbeam waited for a few minutes. Soon, Amy came out through the garage with a bucket of soapy water and a large tub of some sort of chemical that she could smell through the container.

 _What the-YIKES!_ A blast of water hit her hood.

It only took fifteen minutes to scrub off all of the dirt, but then Amy opened the bucket after putting on a mask, and dipped a thick cloth in the smelly liquid.

The chemical didn't sting, but it made her itch slightly, and want to squirm around. Sunbeam was shocked when, after twenty minutes or so of rough scrubbing, the graffiti on her paint job started to fade and chip. Another twenty minutes, and the freshest words were barely visible. After a whole hour and a half of scrubbing, the graffiti was gone, leaving her with her yellow paint.

Granted, her yellow paint was also gone in some places, revealing gray metal, but she felt like she'd just gotten a new paint job. It felt incredible!

" _You look great, Sun!"_ Bumblebee told her.

She basked in the sun and her best friend's praise, happy even as more water rushed over her.

Sam Witwicky was outside talking with his parents when he walked across the street and asked Amy awkwardly, "Are you going to the party out at the lake?"

"With the other kids from school?" Amy asked, stretching out her aching arms. "Why bother? Justin will probably be there with some other girl, and when he sees my new car, he won't be able to do anything other than scream at me for getting another project to work on after he told me not to."

Sam huffed, losing his awkwardness for a few seconds as he asked her, "Why don't you just leave him? Everyone in the neighborhood can hear whenever he's yelling at you, and he's done nothing for you but make you feel like crap."

"Because I don't know how to get on without him, damn it!" Amy shouted, slapping his arm with a sponge. "Go to your damn party already!" She started to pull the bucket back into the garage where she'd pulled it from in the first place, while Sam hopped into Bee and drove away.

" _Bye Bee. Thanks for the compliment earlier."_

" _I meant it, Sun. And I really do think you look beautiful, with or without the graffiti."_

Amy came back out and dried me off with a cloth. "Ma!" She shouted, "I'm leaving now to pick up Annie!"

"Alright sweetie! Drive safely!"

Amy drove me carefully and smartly, for which I was grateful. No harsh tugging at the wheel, or blasting the AC while the windows were open, or running red lights or stop signs. But I could tell from the way she didn't ever take both hands off of the wheel, and her eyes darted around, and her stiff posture, that something had happened in the past involving a car or some type of vehicle. A car accident that she was involved in, or maybe a car accident that she witnessed.

So I kept myself on high alert, because the little voice in my processor was telling me that if something happened that I could never forgive myself.

Nothing did happened on the way to the airport, just lot's of slow, steady driving. The airport was packed, but Amy managed to pick out "Annie". Annie was the same height as Amy, had long, blue dyed hair, the same skin as Amy, and the same eyes too.

Twins?

Amy opened the door and screamed, "ANNABELLE TURNNER!"

Annie turned around and ran to her. While Sunbeam observed them hugging, she decided that yes, they were twins.

"Are you still dating Justin?" Annabelle asked as Amy took off from the airport's pickup line.

"Yes."

"Are you going to leave him soon?"

"I don't know! It just depends…"

"On what? On which girl he's sleeping with tonight? On who he's flirting with at the library tomorrow? Or on who he's making out with at that party tonight?" Amy tried to talk, but Annie cut her off. "Shut it. You remem-never mind. Of course you remember him. The jackass who hurt me? Do you think it was easy for me to leave him?"

"No."

"He was my entire world! He gave me a whole new way to look at things! It wasn't a very wide view on things though. Everything was black and white, there wasn't any gray zone! And-hold up. This just now occurred to me. Is this car new?"

Amy grinned waningly. "Yeah. Ma and I picked her up this morning at Bobby B's car dealership."

"Did Sam finally get a car too?"

"Yeah. He picked up an old Camaro with racing stripes."

"What's with the faded spots on the paint?"

"Some of those were already there, but I added some when I used a chemical to get rid of some graffiti words."

"What kind of words?"

"" _SLUT", "BITCH", "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID", "WHORE", "JUNK", "USELESS", "UGLY ASS"._ I can go on and on, but for the sake of the car's pride, I won't."

"How long did it take you?"

"Almost two hours."

We pulled up into the Turnner's driveway. Amy and Annie got out. It was dark out. Soon, I would have to go meet Bee.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! I do not own Transformers, only Sunbeam. Feel free to leave a comment, question, or helpful tip, but NO FLAMES.**

Sunbeam waited patiently for the girls to turn out their lights. When they did, Sunbeam told Bee she was ready and they both pulled out of the driveways. Sunbeam was much more quiet with her sneaking than Bee, and she heard Sam wake up and start to shout.

" _For a scout, you could use some tips on sneaking around, Bee."_

" _..."_

Sunbeam wondered if Bee had meant for Sam to follow them. She didn't even really know if he'd meant for Sam to buy him. They'd just been driving around when Bee had said he wanted to watch Sam up close while he picked out a car.

Sunbeam transformed with Bumblebee, but stayed crouched low to the ground and watching as Bee sent out the signal. She looked up at the stars and said, "I miss Cybertron."

Bee nodded in agreement. His Spark was in pieces, half of it belonging with his friends and family, the other half in Cybertron's shards.

"What do you miss most about Cybertron, Bee?"

" _How if felt every time I heard it singing."_

"Did it sing to just you? Or everyone?"

 _Cybertron sung to everyone, they just couldn't hear it."_

"How did it sound?"

" _Sad when it sung for everyone who had died, happy for the newborns, and...I don't know how to describe it. How it sounded when it sung for everyone else."_

"Try." She stood and wrapped her arms around him.

" _It was...too soft, too loud, perfect. It was smooth and raspy, but...it was endless. It was so loving, and no matter what anyone did, that love never really disappeared."_ Bumblebee's optics glistened with a sad joy.

"Not even when we were in battle?"

" _Not even then. Cybertron was our creator, along with Primus. They couldn't stop loving us."_

"What about when…"

Bumblebee touched her servos gently. " _You can say it."_

"What about when Megatron ripped your voice box out and left you for dead?" Sunbeam's optics glared at the Earth's sky, her body tightening with anger.

" _Not even then, Sunbeam."_

"But, aren't you still angry at him for what he did to you?"

" _Yes. But I heard the song Cybertron sung for him when he did that. It was sad, and I...I think he feels the disappointment of his creators even to this day."_

"And what if he doesn't?"

" _Then he really doesn't have a Spark."_

"AIIIEEEEE!" Sam screamed in the distance as dogs barked at him viciously.

Sunbeam sighed. "Well, you'd better go get him." Bee nodded and transformed, speeding off.

Why did humans always scream loud enough to make her processor ache?


	5. Chapter 4

**Nope, I still don't own Transformers, but I do own Sunbeam, Amy, Anna, and (unfortunately) Justin! If you enjoy this story and have yet to watch the Bayverse movies, please check them out! (I just dressed my teddy bear in one of my sweaters, and I can't stop smiling. Random.) Enjoy!**

Sunbeam pulled up outside of the Turners house and honked several times, trying to gain the attention of the twins, but they didn't put their faces in any of the windows, or run out the door.

 _Scrap._ They were probably out somewhere… " _Hey, Bee, I need to go find the girls."_

" _Okay. Don't get caught!"_

" _Don't get laid."_

" _What?"_

" _Nothing. Bye!"_

She zoomed out of the neighborhood and started to try and pick up the signal from the bug she'd slyly put on Amy's phone the other day. The signal led her to a junkyard lined with metal fencing and covered in a fine layer of filth.

She transformed and climbed up the barn. On the other side of it was Amy, waiting with her sister. Amy was dressed simply, but nicer than normal in some non-paint splattered clothes. Anna was just dressed in some jeans and a tee-shirt.

"Look," Anna told her sister, "I know how hard it can be to get someone like Justin in your life and then try and get him back out, but I know it's possible, or I wouldn't be here right now! I'd be in some crappy ally in the city, waving a sign around and begging for some cash to get a drink to forget about what I'd seen the night before."

Sunbeam nodded inwardly. _These girls are wiser then I was a few hundred years ago, and they weren't even born then!_

A van pulled up and Sunbeam's back arched as she got the shivers. A young man got out and slammed the car door roughly. He stomped up to Amy and grabbed her arm, glaring at Anna with venom. "I told you to come alone, Amy!"

Anna pulled her sister from Justin's hand. "That's exactly why she brought me, bitch."

Justin crossed his arms and snorted. "Yeah, right. You probably snooped on her phone and found the text and then demanded to come; Amy isn't brave enough to tell anyone anything or ask for help."

"Well, this time I _did_ ask!" Amy snapped at him. Then she whimpered, holding her arm and covering where the bruise from his grip was. "Anna…" She whispered. "Help…"

Anna pushed her sister to the side gently, then she spun around and punched Justin's nose. He screamed and rolled around on the ground, holding his face. "Listen, you no-good sack of a nincompoop! Amy wrote you a letter last night, saying how much she loves you, but wanted to leave this "relationship" behind, but she started to cry so hard that she threw up! And I may be an idiot for what I let happen to me in the past, but I won't let it happen to her!"

Justin got up shakily and tried to take a swing at her, but she caught it and kicked him in the groin, twisted his wrist, and let him writhe on the ground.

Anna turned and motioned to Amy, "Come on, let's go get something to eat, hun'."

Sunbeam silently cheered them on.

" _Hey, Sun!"_

" _What's up, Bee?"_

" _Uh, I might have attracted some unwanted attention in the form of two 'Cons…"_

" _What."_

" _Barricade and Frenzy."_

" _Where."_

" _I sent you the coordinates."_

"' _Kay. Lemme get the girls, can't leave them again."_

Sunbeam lightly leaped from the top of the barn and then stuck away quietly before transforming and driving away. She caught up to the twins just before they took off on their motorcycle-Sunbeam guessed that it was Anna's but that Amy had ridden on it because her "car" had kinda stolen itself the other night.

Sunbeam spun aroud in front of the twins and said, "Get in!"

"What?! The?! Hell?!" Both girls exclaimed loudly.

"Hurry up!" She popped her front doors open and stopped, waiting for them to get in.

"No way! Is this a prank, Amy?"

Amy shook her head and pulled at her ponytail. "N-no! I have no idea how this is-it's not possible! This can't be real!"

Sunbeam sighed and rocked back and forth on her wheels. "Pretty sure I'm real, now get in! My friend needs help! His idiot charge-who just happens to be your friend-is in trouble!"

Amy pulled her stiff, unbelieving sister forwards and into the passenger seat. Sunbeam slammed her doors shut and threw herself into drive, leaving the junkyard behind. Just as they hit the dirt road leading to where Bee had said he was, Sunbeam buckled the girls up.

Amy stared at the moving steering wheel in front of her and said, "Uh, thanks."

Anna slapped her forehead several times and then pinched her nose. "Amy, please tell me this is a dream! A really, really vivid, weird dream!"

"I-I don't know, Anna…"

Sunbeam pressed forwards faster. "Sorry girls, this isn't any dream."


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Transformers, only Sunbeam, Amy, Anna, and Justin (the nincompoop). Please check out the original movies and (if you're interested) the comics! Have a nice day/night! Enjoy!**

Amy curled up in the front seat, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. _Okay, then. My "car" is talking. It's most likely an alien. I just got dragged into some kind of dangerous situation after dumping my boyfriend. And, my sister is getting dragged into this too._

Anna was still shaking her head and pinching her nose, something they'd both done as children to make sure they weren't dreaming. At least she still had a tight grip on her baseball bat that she'd brought with her from the house.

Amy took a deep breath. "Um, I'm guessing you aren't a car…"

"Correct."

"Then, what are you?"

"I'm a Cybertronian, but I think it'll be easier if you just call me a Transformer for now."

"Oh. Okay."

"..."

"...Do you have a name?"

"My designation in English is Sunbeam."

Anna screamed as Sunbeam suddenly stopped. Their seat belts dug into their chests and they pitched forwards. Sunbeam opened her doors and shouted, "Out! Quickly! I need to go help my friend!"

Amy and Anna got out as soon as the seat belts retracted.

Sunbeam transformed. Amy squeaked as the Transformer leaped over their heads and sprinted for the two bots fighting thirty feet away.

The girls heard someone screeching, and they quickly ran towards the sound. "Sam?!"

Sam Witwicky was trying to crawl away from some kind of mini bot that had deadly sharp metal on it's body-or maybe that was it's body.

Anna took her bat and swung at it _hard_. The thing flew two feet away but came back, this time with Anna in it's sights too.

Mikaela _whack!_ -ed the bot with some metal thing and broke it's head off of it's body. Sam stood and kicked the head around. "Not so tough without your head, huh?"

Anna slapped her hand over her eyes. "Sam, why aren't you wearing pants?"

"The thing took them off!"

"Why weren't you wearing a belt?"

"I was!"

Amy kicked the body away from herself and tugged Anna's arm. "C'mon! I want to know if Sunbeam is okay!"

Anna followed her sister, and Sam and Mikaela did too as Sam found his pants and tugged them back on. "Who the hell is Sunbeam?" Sam mumbled.

Sunbeam was standing next to the other bot with yellow paint. Amy noticed that Sunbeam was built more femininely than the other one.

Sam and Mikaela approached the aliens more cautiously than the twins. Amy ran straight up to Sunbeam's feet and asked her if she was alright.

Sunbeam tilted her head and nodded.

"Is your friend okay too?" Amy gestured at Bee. Sunbeam nodded again, smiling.

" _You were right,"_ Bumblebee commented in his beeps and squeaks. " _Amethyst is very sweet and kind."_

Sam walked up closer, but not nearly as close as the twins. "Wh-what are you?"

Bumblebee stepped forwards. "Aliens-Rain down from Heaven!-Not from 'round here-" He said from clips on live radios.

Sam blinked. "Wait, so, your, like, aliens?"

Anna clapped sarcastically, leaning her baseball bat on her legs. "No shit, Sherlock."

Sunbeam turned to Bee. "How much time do we have?"

"Fifteen 'til landing-"

She nodded. "Anna, Amy, you two will ride with me again, and since Mikaela came here 'cause of Sam, she'll ride with him in his car."

Both Cybertronians transformed, and opened their doors.

Amy slid into the driver's seat. Anna punched Sam's arm gently and got into the passenger seat. "Don't die, doofus!"

 _I hope no one dies tonight,_ Sunbeam thought.


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Transformers. I only own Sunbeam, Amy, Anna, and Justin. Enjoy!**

Sunbeam drove slow. _Much_ slower then she had been earlier. She took the time to ask some questions. "So, how long were you dating Justin?"

Amy smiled wanly, looking out the window. "A year."

"And for how long was he abusive?"

Anna folded her arms. "Justin's been abusive with everyone since Kindergarten. When he was seven he slapped a teacher because she told him off for texting in class after she told him five times to stop."

Sunbeam growled and grumbled. "Block him from your phone."

"What?" Amy asked, confused.

"Block him!"

"W-why?"

"Because, I know that if you leave him there, you'll fall back into some kind of old habit, or multiple habits."

Anna clapped slowly. "I agree. She's right, Amy, block him! He's been a complete nincompoop to you for the enti-actually, he's been a nincompoop his entire life."

Amy sighed, her shoulders falling down low, and her slim body sinking into the seat. "I...I don't know. I _want_ to. I want to get rid of him _so bad_ , but, I'm so scared…"

Sunbeam turned a corner. "Amethyst. I used to be a really bad situation. That was before my friends came and got me, took me in, and I got the chance to give myself a good life. Take that chance for yourself."

She pulled up in an ally beside Bee. A semi truck, truck, medical attention van, and stylish car.

They let the kids out and everybot transformed.

Sunbeam stretched and popped her spinal strut. She eyed Bumblebee and smacked his arm. "Yeesh, making me feel inferior to your new car model, much?"

He shrugged and beeped an apology.

Sunbeam huffed at him, but her anger dissipated and she hugged him, standing on the tips of her toes to wrap her arms around his shoulders. "I'm glad you didn't die, Bee." She whispered to him.

" _And I'm glad you didn't either, Sun."_ He whispered back.

A cough interrupted their "moment".


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi! I do not own Transformers, only Amy, Anna, Sunbeam, and Amy's ex-boyfriend (ha! He deserved it so, so, SO much). Enjoy!**

Jazz waited until Sunbeam had half pulled away from Bumblebee before he picked her up and spun her around. "Hey, little femme! What've you been up to with Bee?"

Ratchet crossed his arms and snorted. "Not getting into more fights with 'Cons, right?" He asked Bee, who walked over to the medic and answered in beeps and squeals.

Sunbeam screeched. "Jazz! Put me down before I barf energon all over!"

" _Don't make her sick Jazz!"_ "Don't make her sick Jazz!" Both Ratchet and Bumblebee said.

Jazz set her down and held her shoulders while she tried to get her balance. "Jazz, when I can stand a up straight again I'm going to tackle you."

"Sure, little lady." Jazz laughed, letting her go and stumble to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee caught her and kept her upright.

Amy and Anna stood close together, close by where Sunbeam was. Amy was holding her arm, the bruise now the size of a hand and purple and green and blue.

Optimus kneeled down to introduce himself and speak to Sam about the glasses, but while everyone was watching Optimus, the medic was staring at Amy's bruise.

Ratchet scanned the human twins secretly while he told them his designation and said something offhandedly about Sam's hormones and then lasering Bee's throat, making the younger Cybertronian cough.

"Ahhh!" Jazz yelled as Sunbeam tackled him and flipped him to the ground.

"I told you I was going to tackle you and you still didn't stop me?" She asked him, laughing. Jazz grumbled as he picked himself up, being careful of the humans.

Stepping out of the way for Optimus to show the humans part of what the war looked like back on Cybertron, and Megatron, Sunbeam whispered to Ratchet, "What did you find out about Amy in your "secret" scan?"

Ratchet huffed quietly. "I can't hide much from you, can I? She has a large bruise on her arm that is causing her pain, some cuts on her exposed skin, she is hungry for fuel, and is obviously nervous being around us."

"Yeah, but then, all the humans get nervous around us.. Though, she has some kind of PTSD with cars, too. So, I've had to be careful, even before she knew I was a living, talking alien."

Ratchet nodded. "How did she get that bruise?"

"Her ex-boyfriend gave it to her earlier this evening when she was breaking up with him."

"Ah. Let me know if she gets hurt worse, or if those cuts need a bandage."

Sunbeam sat down with her legs crossed, copying Anna, who was close to her feet. Amy sat down too and leaned her body's weight heavily on her guardian's pede. Looking up at Sunbeam, Anna asked, "Do you miss your home?"

Sunbeam stared back down at her. "Yes. We all do. But this is my home for now. My home is wherever my friends are. My friends are my family."


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello! I do not own Transformers. I only own Amy, Anna, and Sunbeam. Enjoy!**

The cuts on Amy's skin were stinging and red. She kept it covered with the hoodie her sister had given her. Anna was now just wearing her sports bra, but no one cared at this point.

No one cared because usually when you're in a car riding with strangers-one of which is threatening you and your friends-you usually don't care about whether or not someone is wearing a shirt-as long as they aren't completely naked or anything.

Anna was trying to figure out some kind of way to kick the dude who was currently talking in the nuts, but she was positioned so she couldn't kick anyone without kicking her sister.

"So then." Mr. Creep-o said, looking at Amy with a perverted look in his eyes. "How's the mom?"

"What?" Amy said.

"Excuse me. Maybe I shouldn't be quite so cryptic. How is your mother these days with dealing without your dad?"

"Don't you dare mention him!" Anna screamed. The driver wobbled a bit, looking back in shock at Anna bending herself around her sister to kick Simmons in the face. "That man left us after years of mental and physical abuse! He has no place in our lives!" She hissed as Simmons pushed her back and held his bleeding nose.

Amy buried her face in her sister's neck, trying to hold back tears at the mention of her father, but Simmons, overcome with anger, grabbed her ponytail and pulled her head back roughly, pulling her hair so hard that strands began to break.

Amy cried out and her friends and sister started to shout and try to help her, but the guy sitting beside Simmons pulled his gun out and everyone stilled.

"Don't make me tell them about what happened to your sister, _precious_." Simmons whispered with venom.

Amy cried, tears streaming down her face. _No! I can't let him tell her secret!_

Something hit the car-or the car ran into something. They were lifted as large hands pulled the roof off of the car. They fell back down, and Simmons lost his grip on Amy's hair. She fell back into her sister, crying uncontrollably.

Someone opened the door and helped her out, but she was sobbing too hard to see who it was.

The cuffs on her hands were gone, her hoodie was removed and someone touched the cuts on her body. She felt another person's cool skin against her burning skin, and she bit her tongue to keep from screaming as something was placed over her cuts.

* * *

Sunbeam growled, looking down at her sleepy charge who was resting in her sister's arms sitting in Ratchet's hand as the medic told Anna how to care for the cuts and soothe Amy's red and bleeding scalp. Strips of cloth had been tied around the worst of Amy's cuts, and all wounds had been cleaned with some bottled water someone had found.

Bumblebee was standing over Sam and making sure his own charge was alright, and to be honest, if Simmons had hurt Sam and Mikaela too, Sunbeam really would have roughed him up.

Jazz touched Sunbeam's shoulder. "You alright?"

"No. If Optimus hadn't given me a strict talking-to earlier about not killing humans no matter what, then that slimy, wretched, _bitch_ would be energon spread by now." She told him, folding her arms and glaring at Simmons, who was cuffed to a pole.

"We need to get going." Optimus told everyone.

Sunbeam transformed and let Ratchet carefully deposit the humans in her back seats where there was more room. She drove fast, and made it a few miles driving beside Bumblebee before something hit him, and he spun out of control.

"Bumblebee!" She yelled.

" _Keep goin'!"_ Jazz told her over the comm. " _Keep Anna and Amy safe, and we'll try to get Bee an' the others."_

All you could really do, when something like this happened, or in any situation, Sunbeam knew, was try. She wasn't going to hold it against Jazz for saying "we'll try" rather than "we _will_ ". But she sure as fiery hell was going to hold it against the humans if something happened to Bumblebee.


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own Transformers, only Sunbeam, Amy, and Anna. Enjoy!**

Sunbeam screamed up at the sky. Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus, and the twins watched her as she raged. Bumblebee was gone. Captured and in the process of being tortured by the humans.

Brief feelings of relief had fallen over Sunbeam before she thought about what happened to Bee, and her anger boiled over all over again.

Ratchet looked down as he felt a small hand tapping his foot. Amy stared up at him with her green eyes. "Why can't we just go find Bee, Sam, and Mikaela? Is there something stopping us?"

"Us?" Ironhide snorted down at her.

Amy growled at him. "Yes. _Us._ You guys dragged me and Anna into this, and we can't exactly just be dropped off back home and pretend that everything is all fine and dandy! Those guys from Sector 7 will come and get us too! Sunbeam told me the other night that it's now her responsibility to take care of me, just like it's Bumblebee's job to take care of Sam, but that doesn't mean they can't have some help. I _want_ to help you guys. I _want_ to get Bumblebee back so he can protect Sam!"

Ironhide stomped his leg. "Humans don't care about us! Humans are the whole reason we're stuck in this situation in the first place!"

Sunbeam folded her arms and stood over her charge. Shorter than all of the other bots present, but still terrifying if you've seen her in battle. "Back down, Ironhide! You threaten my charge then you threaten me."

Ironhide took a step back.

She nodded and turned to Optimus, who was watching them all silently, holding the glasses in his palm carefully. "Optimus? What do we do? Amy is right, we could go get Bee, but you haven't told us we have the clear for that."

"..."

"Optimus?"

"Bumblebee's sacrifice was invaluable, and we cannot let it be in vain."

Sunbeam clenched her servos tightly, but kept her frustration off of her face plates. "Alright, then."

Amy went to her sister, who was sitting on the edge of the concrete, head in her hands. "Anna?"

"..."

"Anna, everything will be fine."

"No. That's what ma told us when Dad left. Now look where we are in life. Nothing is fine. Nothing will turn out fine."


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi. I do not own Transformers, only Sunbeam, Amy and Anna. Please feel free to leave a comment, helpful tip, or question if you have any. Enjoy!**

Sunbeam spun on her wheels to catch up to the others. " _Why didn't you tell me you were turning?!"_ She asked Optimus, upset.

" _I apologize, Sunbeam. I should have told you."_ Optimus told her. He could usually read his friends very well and tell when he needed to be more vocal, but his thoughts were preoccupied, same as everyone.

Anna rubbed her head, groaning. "A little more warning next time? I don't need "I died from whiplash to be on my gravestone."

"Sorry, Anna. No one told me we were supposed to turn."

Amy rubbed her neck. She'd been sleeping in the back seat, curled up. "Do you always need them to tell you where they're going to turn?"

"No. I'm just distracted. I can't read bots when I'm like this."

"Like what?" Amy asked, genuinely curious.

"Anxious and distracted. It's not every day my best friend gets captured and tortured."

Anna stretched. "How long have you known him?"

"A few hundred years."

"How'd you meet him?"

"Ratchet and Optimus found me and took me into the Autobots base. They promised me a life better than the one I was living. I met Bumblebee on the first day there. He was training with Ironhide and was one of the first bots to say hello."

Anna and Amy nodded. "Bee seems to be more youthful than most of the others, is he younger than everyone?"

"He was part of the last wave of Cybertronians to be "born" from Cybertron. So, yes. He's a few hundred years younger than everyone."

A car sped past me and honked- _LOUDLY_.

"Ahh!" Sunbeam swerved and sped to chase the yellow camaro, shouting in a foreign language. She switched back to English. "How the hell-! Bumblebee I'm going to murder you-!"

Bumblebee laughed and told her, " _Just follow me, I have the Cube!"_

"...I will literally kill him after this."

Anna was cracking up. "That-that was awesome! He came out of nowhere! How the hell did he get out-"

Amy was blinking fast. "Wait. So, Bumblebee has Sam and Mikaela _and_ the Cube?"

Sunbeam sighed and looked back to see the others turning sharply to follow bee too. "Apparently."

Anna wheezed out her last laughs. "W-wait, so what do we do now? What happens now that you guys have the Cube?"

Sunbeam sighed. "Now, Optimus's plan had better come through, and hopefully he doesn't kill himself in the process."


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello! I do not own Transformers, only Sunbeam, Amy and Anna. Enjoy!**

Sunbeam pulled over and let the twins out. She transformed and pointed at the N.E.S.T. team. "Stay with them, you hear?"

Amy and Anna nodded, and Anna clutched her baseball bat tighter.

"Anna, keep Amy safe. And, Amy, you keep Anna from killing any of the soldiers. We kinda need them right now."

Amy nodded and pulled her sister to the closest group of soldiers that ushered them into the group.

Sunbeam strode to Bumblebee and smacked him upside the head. "You idiot. You crazy, genius, foolish idiot."

Amy looked up at the soldiers. "Wait, how is the Cube getting out of here if it isn't safe for the Transformers to leave the area?"

The leader, who introduced himself as William Lennox, explained that a helicopter would be coming to pick it up at a pick up point a few blocks away. "This is just the safest plan we have right now."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "I thought this was the only plan we have."

"It is. But it's also safe. Ish."

"Great." Amy groaned, leaning into her sister. "Anna, will Sunbeam and the others be alright?"

Anna patted Amy's back. "They're giant aliens that can transform into cars and are coated in metal; pretty sure they'll all be fine. The worst damage that could be done is when they're down and out, and right now everyone is on high alert."

"I wonder how many times Ratchet's had to patch them up." Amy thought out loud, observing as Ratchet examined Bumblebee's scratched up arms and chest. "It must get tiring. Watching your friends nearly get killed and then having to fix them."

"I'm pretty sure Ratchet's not been able to save every one of his friends, Amy."

Amy's face fell. "I hope no one dies today…"

"Me too, Amy."

A plane flew low overhead, and the screaming engine had the humans covering their ears. The soldiers asked if anyone had called in air support yet, and Amy and Anna screamed when the plane shot a missle.

Amy and Anna were thrown off balance, and they stumbled to the ground, trying to find Sunbeam. "S-Sun! Sunb-beam!" Anna called out, their vision moving and filled with black spots.

* * *

Sunbeam shook her head and stared at Bumblebee in shock. He groaned in pain. His legs were gone from the knees down. He tried crawling to her and Sam and Mikaela, who were safe in her arms, but he stopped because the pain was too much.

Sunbeam set the humans down and kneeled down by her friend. She touched his arm, but another missle hit the ground and shook it beneath her feet. She looked over her shoulder. Ironhide and the others were fighting the 'Cons that had swarmed them.

She winced as a 'Con hit Ratchet. Bumblebee touched her arm and she looked down at him. " _Go. I'm okay for now."_

Sunbeam nodded and stood. She yelled back at him as she took off, "I love you! Don't get yourself killed!"

Sunbeam tackled a 'Con and pressed her palm up against his throat. Growling, she used her blaster to offline him with two quick shots-one to the head, another to the spark.

She used her speed and size to her advantage, flying in and out of the mini battles going on between the Decepticons and her friends. Never staying in one spot for too long, she made her way to Jazz, who was fighting three 'Cons that were twice her size.

Undaunted, she slid under them and lept onto the back of one. Covering his optics, she tugged his head until he turned. She set her blaster on his shoulder and used his big head as cover while she shot down his friends. Lastly, she shot him down.

Landing at Jazz's feet, she stood and looked at him. "What next?"

* * *

Amy watched with tears and dirt in her eyes as Sam tried to get Bumblebee up. She and Anna were huddled behind a non-transforming car, trying to avoid attention.

Amy hadn't realized that Sunbeam was in love with Bumblebee, but now, after hearing her guardian yell "I love you" to the scout, she couldn't help but scold herself for not noticing earlier. All of the clues were there. In every interaction the two had had.

Sunbeam hugging Bumblebee's frame, letting him hold her close to him.

Whispering to him.

Touching his arms and communicating silently.

Teasing.

Amy felt sick now, watching Bumblebee in so much pain. Bee's pain was Sun's pain.

She made a decision in her mind in the split second that she saw Sam almost crying for his alien friend's pain.

Amy pulled Anna up to her feet and ran to Bumblebee and Sam and Mikaela. "Sam, Sam, Sam," Amy said, handing him the Cube from Mikaela's grasp. "Take this and get to the top of that-you see that building?-that building. Go! Now! We'll take care of Bee! Hurry!"  
Sam nodded, breathing heavily. He took off running.

Amy turned to her sister and Mikaela, "'Kaela, did I hear that you know how to hotwire cars?"

* * *

Sunbeam turned. She saw Sam running and squinted upwards. She saw Jazz doing...something. He had been snatched by Starscream just as soon as he told her to go help Ratchet. She shrugged and sprinted past Sam, yelling, "Watch out for the 'Cons behind you 'Hide!"

Ironhide looked up at her, confused. She flew past him and shot a Decepticon's optic out. The 'Con held his face, yelling in Cybertronian, cursing her out. "Yeah, yeah." She stepped on him, using him as a step to launch backwards and onto another 'Con.

"Sunbeam! Watch out!" Ratchet yelled.

Sunbeam didn't have enough time to turn. A large fist hit her in the back of her head and sent her small frame flying. She landed hard, and coughed up some energon. "Yeesh. Didn't expect you to be so chivalrous, Barricade."

The Decepticon snarled at her. "You could have been so much more than this, Sun. You could have been at Megatron's side, ruling all! Now, you are chasing a bug with false hopes and a broken voice!"

Sunbeam slowly got up and rotated her wrists, her cannons having retracts with her fall. "I guess that's the bed I have to lie in, 'Cade. But I'll tell you this right now-only once, mind you-I would rather have killed myself than be Megatron's sparkmate. I refused his offer for my own reasons, and I get sick thinking about how he would have treated me had I chosen to go with him that night."

Barricade snorted, pointing at her and getting closer. "He was coming back! He would have taken you, made you a queen!"

"How many times do I have to tell you!" Sunbeam screamed, grabbing the attention of Ratchet and the 'Cons he was fighting. "I never wanted that! I wanted a family and friends that I could trust! The Autobots gave me that! I never wanted-nor do I want-the forsaken life of being one of Megatron's soldiers! And I will never," One step closer, "never," another step, " _never_ be his _queen_." one last step, and she was in his face, snarling.

Sunbeam pulled her arm back and threw a punch, catching Barricade off guard and throwing him to the ground with the-surprising-force of her hits.

She let him crawl off, spitting on his feet as he left.

She turned and looked around. All other 'Con's were either dead, or gone. Megatron was gone, too. She couldn't see Optimus. Sunbeam closed her optics for a split second and prayed that his plan for having the Allspark connected with his chest did not come through.

She opened her optics and moved to Ratchet, gesturing for him to follow her. "Is Optimus alright?"

"Yes."

Sunbeam exhaled in relief, but then she coughed. She put a hand on her chest, rubbing a sore spot. Ratchet tilted his head and she shrugged. "Just a cough. What about Jazz? I saw Starscream grab him but after that…"

Ratchet averted his optics from hers and shook his head. "There was nothing we could do."

Sunbeam swallowed back a clump of engeron in the back of throat that was threatening to come up. She closed her optics and transformed, rolling up to where Bumblebee was leaning against a broken building.

Bumblebee looked at her with sad blue optics. He knew. No words were needed between them.


	13. Chapter 12

**I do not own Transformers. I only own Sunbeam, Amy and Anna. Enjoy!**

Sunbeam leaned back into the sunlight. Ratchet had spent the last week showing everyone how to make and use their holoforms. Her holoform had bright red dyed hair-a suggestion of Amy's, with pale skin, blue eyes that had hints of golden flecks in them, and a single freckle on the end of her nose. Her clothing was all from Anna. Baseball caps, tee-shirts, jeans and jean shorts, leggins and skater skirts, baggy cargo pants, combat boots and converse.

Bumblebee's holoform had light blonde hair, almost white. Baby blue eyes, tan skin, and freckles on his face in a random pattern. Even though he was taller than Sunbeam, he looked younger than her, something she teased him about. He wore jeans, tee-shirts with silly phrases and quotes, and sneakers.

The two were resting in Ironhide's truck bed with Ironhide's holoform. Sunbeam and Bumblebee listened to Ironhide's story with interest.

Ironhide was darkly tanned, short and curly dark brown hair, dark blue almost green eyes, and simple clothing.

Ratchet's holoform was leaning up against Ironhide's truck, watching Amy and Anna chase each other around the field and scream in delight when they tagged one another with the water gun pistols they had brought.

Bumblebee shifted uncomfortably when he felt Sam and Mikaela dig into his car as they made out. He wasn't very comfortable with their PDA, but Amy caught them with her water gun and they got up and joined the water war.

Anna ran up around Ironhide's real body and sprayed everyone's holoforms, then sprayed Ratchet as a last thought when everyone got up to chase her.

Sunbeam snatched a water pistol and tagged her charge, laughing when Amy squealed. It went on for a good hour. The twins and Sunbeam teamed up against everyone else, but Ironhide and Ratchet left Bumblebee to fight the girls on his own.

Bumblebee lifted Sunbeam into his arms and spun her around, her wet hair slapping her back. She hooked a leg around his shoulders and twisted, both of them falling to the ground.

Amy and Anna flopped onto the ground, panting and laughing.

Sunbeam rolled into Bumblebee's arms, grinning up at him.

Bumblebee grinned back down at her and leaned down to kiss her freckle.

Megatron who? Queen what? War where?


End file.
